


gifts from the heart

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack breaks Crow's earrings and tries to buy him new ones. It doesn't go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gifts from the heart

If anyone asks later, it's not Jack's fault. How was he supposed to know that Crow's earrings were there on the floor? They're tiny, and Crow shouldn't be leaving his jewelry out so carelessly. But be that as it may, Crow blames Jack for breaking the earrings, and he blames him for making Crow lose them, too. Something about sex and Jack being overeager. Jack can't really follow Crow when he's yelling so much.

He doesn't even know why Crow is so upset. Those earrings weren't even that stylish. Jack can get him better ones, so he makes a sacrifice and doesn't drink coffee for a week. When he's saved up a decent amount of money, he visits the local jewelry shop.

"Ah, looking for something for your girlfriend?" the shopkeeper asks, smiling.

"No, just...a valuable friend," Jack says.

The shopkeeper gives him a puzzled look.

There's a bewildering variety of earrings. Jack spends a long time examining each pair, trying to find the perfect one for Crow. He ends up buying something similar to Crow's old earrings, except bigger and studded with garnets. Crow will love it.

Crow stares at the earrings for a long time when Jack gives them to him. "It's okay if you can't think of anything to say," Jack says. "I know it's overwhelming."

"I..." Crow finally looks up from the earrings. He smiles, but it looks pained. He's probably trying not to cry. "Thanks, Jack. That was...thoughtful..."

Jack nods, satisfied that he's done right by Crow.

The next day, Crow isn't wearing the earrings. He doesn't wear them the day after, either, or the day after that. After a week of seeing Crow go earring-less, Jack looms over Yusei as Yusei fixes a customer's laptop and asks, "Why won't Crow wear the earrings I bought him?"

"Ah. Well." Yusei stops working and gives Jack his full attention. He looks very serious. "He doesn't like them."

"What?!" Jack gapes at Yusei. "That's ridiculous! I picked them out myself."

"They're not really his style."

"They're the height of style, and if he can't appreciate that then I don't know why I bothered buying them for him in the first place!"

Jack starts to storm off, but Yusei's next words stop him. "Those old earrings. His kids made them for him."

Jack flushes. So that's why Crow yelled so much when Jack stepped on the earrings and broke them. He's so sentimental. Jack goes and grabs his helmet from the shelf, then gets on Wheel of Fortune.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asks him.

"I'm going to visit Martha," Jack says. He ignores the knowing smile on Yusei's face as he starts the engine and speeds out of the garage.

Martha is pleased to see him. She makes him do his king routine, which is as embarrassing as it always is. When he straightens up, he asks, "Where are Crow's kids?"

"Oh, they're in the kitchen, practicing their dueling," she says. "They'll want you to look at their decks."

Jack nods and strides into the kitchen. "Jack Atlas has come to ask a favor from you," he announces when the kids look up from their game.

"Jack! Is Crow nii-chan with you?"

"No, but the favor is for him."

The kids look at each other and inexplicably giggle. "Okay, we'll help you! But first you have to duel us!"

Jack opens his mouth to say that he has no time to duel small children, but he sees the hopeful looks on their faces and closes it again. These are Crow's kids, and this is for Crow. He takes out his deck. "All right then. Who wants to challenge the king first?"

*

Crow starts yelling at him as soon as he walks through the door. "Where have you been? You're late, your dinner's cold. Now I'll have to heat it up, honestly, can't you just--"

Jack thrusts the earrings in Crow's face. "Here. Take it."

Crow stops mid rant. "...what?"

Jack thrusts the earrings closer. "I made these for you. Your kids helped, too."

Yusei, who's sitting at the table typing on his laptop (honestly, Crow doesn't let Jack read the paper at the table, but Yusei can bring his laptop? That's blatant favoritism) coughs into his hand.

Crow takes the earrings and stares at them. They're not as stylish as the garnet ones; they're just two plain pieces of metal, roughly shaped like feathers. Jack's not sure if Crow is staring at them the same way he stared at the first set of earrings Jack bought him; he really hopes not, because he only has so much patience for jewelry making. He wants to shake Crow and ask him whether he likes these earrings, but he bites his tongue because it's probably not polite to shake people right after you've given them a gift.

After the longest silence, Crow holds up the earrings and says, "Help me put them in."

It's Jack's turn to stare.

Crow grins. "Come on, I know you can do this much. Or did someone else help you put your earrings in?"

Jack flushes and snatches the earrings from Crow. "JACK ATLAS KNOWS HOW TO PUT EARRINGS IN."

Yusei closes his laptop and gets up. "I have some work to do," he says to nobody in particular, and leaves the room.

Jack has to bend down to slip the earrings in Crow's ear, and it makes him aware all over again how much smaller than him Crow is. His face flushes even more, and it doesn't help that Crow's grinning wide and wicked when he straightens up again.

"You know," Crow says in a sweet voice that jars with the expression on his face, "I really like these earrings. But I'm not sure they'll stay in like the last set. It would be a good idea to test them out, don't you think?"

"...yes?" Jack really, really hates Crow's teasing, because he never knows how to respond. But the heat's going straight down to his crotch now, and he actually moans a little when Crow orders, "Pick me up."

Jack picks him up, and Crow wraps his legs around his waist. "What are you doing?" Jack asks, trying not to buckle under Crow's weight. Crow's not heavy, but Jack's knees start doing funny things whenever Crow orders him around.

"We're going to test these earrings out. And--" Crow leans forward and licks Jack's ear before whispering into it, "I'm going to thank you for these earrings."

Jack manages to make it to the bed without collapsing. The earrings, despite vigorous activity, stay intact.


End file.
